Red box
by Peace and Love831
Summary: xover white collar, neal gets a little red box from bryce. 1x01 will do companion piece where bryce is still alive, same story as the goodbye box, 3x17 is where u c what the box looks like incase some1 doesnt no, story #1


NPOV

El invited me over for diner, and after the conversation of "how was work" no one really knew what to talk about. Then there was a knock on the door. El got up "I'll get it" she was gone for about a minute and then came in with Mozzie. I got up "What's up moz" he gave me a sad look and handed me a little red box. The kind of red box that agents put their goodbyes into.

"No, please tell me this isn't what I think it is" Peter was standing up and looking at me with a confused expression. Moz didn't say anything, and finally peter spoke up "what's going on Neal, what's with the box" I normally would have came up with some lie so I didn't have to talk about my past, but considering the circumstances I wasn't thinking straight.

"it's from my Bryce" El was looking worried "Who's Bryce" I look from EL to Mozzie to Peter and say "my twin brother" Peter looked shocked, and then smiled "well that's just what we all need, another you" I can tell that he was sort of kidding but I couldn't help but snap back. "Well then, I guess it's a good thing for you, since this box means he's dead"

Peter's face fell "I'm sorry Neal, I didn't know" El looked like she was about to cry "How do you know he's gone, what does a box have to do with it" I look at the ground, debating weather or not I want to tell them the truth. They have been there for me, so I guess it wouldn't be so bad to let them know. And it's not like Peter can try to dig for more info, I mean he is only with the FBI and that's nothing compared to the CIA, and everything on Bryce is classified and peter doesn't have enough clearance to go poking around.

"Bryce is…._was_ a CIA agent" El and Peter both had their mouths wide open, stunned at what I just said "Bryce led a very dangerous life, and so do other agents like him. They know that they could die during any number of missions they go on. Every agent has someone that would miss them. So they leave their loved ones with a goodbye box I guess you could say" it's kind of hard to explain, but it looked like they got the idea.

"Neal I'm so sorry" El came up to me and gave me a hug "it's ok, I knew that one day I would receive this" Peter spoke this time "It doesn't make it any easier. If you need a few days off, I'm sure that Hughes would understand" I just shake my head "No, that's ok. I am going to need something to keep my mind of this anyways, but I am going to go home though, Thanks for dinner" I don't even give them a chance to say anything before I hurry out the door.

So here I am on my couch with a glass a wine staring at my brothers will, not even sure if I can open it. I mean, it's not like I have to open it now…right. After about an hour and a half of staring at the box and several glasses of wine, I finally give in and pick it up and slowly open it.

On top there was a picture of me and Bryce when we were little and under that was the note. I put the box and the picture on the table and unfold the letter to read.

"My name is Bryce Larkin, and if you are reading this Neal then, well we both know what that means. I am sorry it had to end like this, but I hope you know that I never wanted to leave you. I know this is going to be hard for you since I was the only family you had left, and I'm sorry it has to be this way. You should know that besides Sarah, you were the only constant in my life, I had no one else, but you are different than me. Even though you won't admit it, you have made a new family for yourself. You have people around you that care about you, and will be there for you when you need it. They will help you grieve for your loss and help you move on. I want you to know that I did this for you. Sounds stupid I know, but you were always there to protect me when we were growing up, and I wanted to do the same for you, to repay the favor. I wanted you to be proud of me. Some where along the way the agency changed me, and I didn't like what I was becoming, so I hope that when I died, it was for something good and honorable. I love you Neal and I really hope you never have to read this. But if you do (and from my line of work you definitely might) I hope you can forgive me.

By the time I finished reading the letter I was crying. I was always proud of Bryce, know matter what he did. He was my younger brother, granted only by 3 minutes but still. I can't believe he is gone. First Kate and now Bryce, how am I supposed to deal with all this? Somehow I still feel like Bryce is here, like he's not really gone, but I guess that's just wishful thinking. Goodbye Bryce, I love you and I'll miss you.


End file.
